Through Thick And Thin
by CRIMINAL-MINDS-IS-THE-BEST
Summary: When JJ finds out her niece's secret will she be willing enough to help her through everything that happens. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all the nice people who are reading this! This is my first FanFic and im actually pretty excited. I really hope you guys enjoy so review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S-I get really into details sometimes so im sorry if it get long in some parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds.**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**JJ'S POV**

JJ just finished packing her bag when Will got home from work. As she zipped up her bag and was looking around to see if she forgot anything Will walked in the room.

"What'r ya doin'? I sure hope you not leavin' me." Will asked

"I'm packing for this week remember?" JJ replied

"Oh yea, so when ya leavin?"

"In just a few minutes"

JJ was leaving to spend the week at her niece Cori's house. Except it wasn't really her niece it was just her best friends daughter Cori. Cori is 15 and lives in a foster house with six other kids and her foster parents of ten years. Amber (JJ's best friend and Cori's mom) is dead. She was actually a part of a case JJ and her team were on. Except amber wasn't helping she was one of the victims. Amber and JJ had been best friends since middle school but after freshmen year of college Amber started hanging out with the wrong crowd and started doing drugs, one night at a party she drank too much and got raped she found out she was pregnant with Cori about a week later. After Cori was born she kept doing drugs and that's just what the unsub they were looking for was after. He would find women looking for drugs and torture and kill them and one of those women was Amber. Cori was 5 at the time and JJ had no choice but to put her into a foster family. JJ has visited her for a week every other month since then.

"Ok well is henry home?" Will asked

"Yea he is up in-"

"DADDY!" Henry yelled as he ran into his parents' bedroom

"-our room I guess" JJ said

"Well hello there little man gesse what? We are gonna have a week just for the guys."

"Can jack come over too?!" Henry asked

"You bet we can"

"Ok guys well I have to go so give me a hug!" JJ said stretching out her arms for them to hug her

"Bye bye mommy I will miss you!" henry said squeezing his mom and running to his room to play.

"Ok babe just be careful and call me when you get there." Will said hugging and kissing JJ

"I will and I will also call hotch and set up a play date for jack and henry." JJ said as she was walking out the front door. She got in her car and drove off not knowing what this week would be like at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here we are with chapter 2 of my little story. The last chapter was kind of short and I'm sorry about that, I was really nervous and didn't want anyone getting bored with it but I will try to make this one longer. So hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds but if there are some characters you don't know from the show then they are probably mine. **

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **

**CORI'S POV**

Sitting on the bathroom floor crying. That's what Cori had been doing for the past hour. She was grateful that she had her own room with a bathroom otherwise someone would have definitely heard her. She finally thought she was done crying until she saw the object that was sitting in front of her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She finally got up and wet her face to try and stop any further swelling of her eyes, she looked at the floor again and the only thing she saw staring back at her was the little pink plus sign. She picked up the pregnancy test and walked over to her bed. She then heard some static over the intercom that was installed into her wall and out came Sheryl's (her foster mom) voice.

"_Cori JJ is here I'm going to send her up." Sheryl said_

Cori had completely forgotten that JJ was staying for the week. She quickly shoved the pregnancy test under her mattress and went in the bathroom to cover up the box in the trashcan. JJ came in just as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" JJ said excitingly walking over to Cori and hugging her.

"Hey JJ, good to see you again." Cori said. JJ looked at her with an odd face and asked

"Why do you look like you were crying?"

"Oh I uh stubbed my toe on the corner of the bed" Cori said nervously

"Ouch I'm sure that hurt. Well it's really great to see you, where should I put my bag?" JJ asked

"Ummm you can just put it on my bed for now, I'm making dinner tonight so I hope you like mac and cheese casserole."

"It's my favorite can't wait, and if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower before dinner starts." JJ asked

"Oh sure go ahead and there are some sheets in the closet for you to make the bed" Cori explained completely forgetting what was under the mattress.

"Ok cool, I will be down in a bit" JJ said getting her toiletries out of her bag.

"Ok I will get started on dinner" Cori said as she walked out of the room

She shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs to get dinner started.

**JJ'S POV**

Just as JJ was about to get into the shower when she realized she should take off her necklace. She reached around and unhooked the latch and tried placing it on the counter but it slipped off and fell into the trashcan.

"Dammit" she exclaimed reaching into the trash can to try and find it. She finally saw it sitting on a box that was partly covered by clean makeup wipes.

"What the-…oh my god." JJ said pulling out the box and realizing what it was. She tried making sense of this but nothing seemed good enough._ Maybe it's her friends, maybe its Sheryl's, it could be Brittany's she's 16 right? _She shouldn't jump to conclusions she would have to find the test first. But she couldn't just go looking through her room, could she? No she couldn't. JJ thought of what she could do to find out but nothing seemed like it would work. What she needed was a quick nap before dinner. That would make her feel better. So she got into some comfy clothes and grabbed some sheets from the closet. As she was making the bed she felt something under the mattress so she pulled it out to see what it could be. When she saw the object in her hands she couldn't believe what she was looking at. She suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom just in time before she lost her lunch. She walked back out to the bedroom and sat against the bathroom door.

'_No way' _she thought _'there is no way this Is happening to Cori, I made a promise to always take care of Cori the day her mom died. But…..if there is a chance this is Cori's then…I will help her get through this. I have to, I promised._

Just then Cori walked in to see if JJ was finished.

**CORI'S POV**

She walked into the room and didn't believe what she saw. JJ sitting against the bathroom door with the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Wh-where did you get that?" she asked nervously

"I'm pretty sure you know where I got this Cori." JJ said as she got up and walked over to Cori.

"You're not going to tell Sheryl. Are you?" Cori asked. She felt like she was going to cry she could not believe this was happening to her. "Please don't tell her. I'm going to tell her I promise I…. just…not yet." At that point Cori started to cry, she leaned against the wall and sat on the floor crying and the only thing that JJ did was just sit next to her and comfort her until she eventually fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCM

**A/N: And there we have it chapter 2. Sorry if it got a little boring close to the end ive been sick in the hospital since Tuesday (stomach virus = throwing up which = ****severe dehydration****) so I haven't been able to work on this and I just had to get through this chapter and start on chapter 3 which should be out by Saturday maybe the latest Monday.**


End file.
